Nosotros
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: La abadía casi destruyo nuestra vida, casi hasta consumirnos, pero nuestro amor fue más fuerte que todo eso, ahora lo único que importa es que estamos juntos, Yaoi, lemon, dedicado a Sacristhia y a Anyanka.


**Privet, los saludo de nuevo con otras de mis locuras, esperando no hartarlos con mi presencia.**

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece de ser así, sería abiertamente una serie Yaoi, la pareja oficial sería Kai x Rei, a Takao no le iría tan bien, y todos serían unos Hentai.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, si no les gusta este género están a buen tiempo de retirarse, luego no me culpen a mi.

**Dedicado a: Sacristía I. Oscurathy** y a **Anyanka Khushrenada**, por haberme esperado tanto con lo del regalo del fic "Confundido".

_**Nosotros**_

_By: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_

No se adonde me lleva, lo único que se es que estoy a su lado, estamos juntos al fin, después de tanto tiempo y de tanta angustia, no puedo quitarle los ojos ni las manos de encima, se que le estoy poniendo difícil el manejar y atender mis pedidos de besos y caricias, pero bueno, él se lo busco, quien le dijo que podía desaparecerse por tanto tiempo y luego regresar como si nada?!

Me arrodillo en el asiento de su auto, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso lentamente detrás de su oreja, bajo con calma sin separar mis labios de su piel y muerdo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le susurro frases de amor, le digo cuanto lo extrañé, la falta que me hizo, el deseo que siento por él.

Sin detenerme recorro con mis labios su cuello, él solo ríe entre dientes pero no me rechaza, todo lo contrario, rodea mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo acercándome mas hacia el.

- Espera que lleguemos a casa y vas a ver lo que es bueno Yuriy.- me amenaza con voz profunda. Cielos cuanto amo esa voz, esos cabellos azules, sus ojos marrones, su piel cálida y su olor, su aroma es inconfundible para mi, podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, nadie, nadie absolutamente en este mundo emana ese olor, es único y es mío, solo mío.

Su auto se ha detenido frente a un alto edificio en las afueras de Moscú. Lo miró sin entender, interrogándole con la mirada, por toda respuesta sonríe enigmáticamente sin responder. Abre la portezuela del auto y me da la mano ayudándome a salir.

Lo miro enfadado y rechazando su mano le gruño .-No soy una mujer! No tienes que ayudarme a bajar.-

Ahora si se ríe abiertamente me abraza con fuerza y me besa furiosamente los labios hasta que protesto por la brusquedad de la caricia.

- Pero que pasa Yura, creí que no querías que fuera gentil.

- Una cosa es la gentileza y otra muy distinta la crueldad. -Sus ojos se oscurecen un poco y aún envuelto en sus brazos me pide disculpas por haberme lastimado.

- No lo has hecho es que yo soy así, muy engreído y mimado, por favor Kai no te enojes, lo siento no quise responderte de esa forma. A mis ruegos agrego caricias y besos, todo con tal de borrar esa triste mirada.

- Suficiente Yuriy, deja de gimotear, si deseas redimirte por tu mal comportamiento – asentí con la cabeza repetidas veces – lo haces arriba, ahora vamos .-el muy cretino se estaba aprovechando de mi angustia. (N/a: como adoro a Yura n.n)

Tomándome de la cintura entramos en el edificio, el hall estaba desierto, nos dirigimos a los ascensores, ni bien se cerraron las puertas pulsó el piso 18, mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino adelantamos un poco el camino así que al salir del ascensor mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la excitación, mi amado Kai era todo menos inexperto.

Entramos al departamento, era muy parecido a Kai, escaso en muebles, un sofá de tres cuerpos en cuero negro, una gran mesa de centro en aluminio, vidrio y madera de teca, de líneas muy simples, una butaca en cuero negro reclinable frente a un mueble para audio y video de la misma madera con que estaba hecha la mesa; en otra área de la gran sala se encontraba un estante con todos sus trofeos de beyblade forrado de aluminio y cuero. El comedor era una pequeña mesa de madera y vidrio con dos sillas tapizadas por completo en terciopelo ¿Algodón? O que sé yo cual era la tela. La cocina era abierta impecable o es muy ordenado o no come en casa.

Al otro lado la alcoba espaciosa y con una gran cama, desde donde me encontraba era lo único que podía divisar de su dormitorio, pero sé que muy pronto lo veré por completo, espero no encontrarme con mas cuero, dicen que las personas que abusan del cuero son medio sádicos, ante tales pensamientos trago saliva y una enorme gota baja desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies.

Me abraza por detrás y comienza a besarme el cuello, un estremecimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que siento como se sonrojan mis mejillas, me gira entre sus brazos y ahora es mi boca la que llama por completo su atención sus besos son posesivos, excitantes, profundos, su lengua se enrosca con la mía danzando frenéticamente a un mismo ritmo, el ritmo que él impone, me libera cuando estoy a punto de sofocarme, pasa sus dedos largos sobre mis enrojecidos labios en una caricia suave y seductora. Me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la alcoba, su cama es enorme y tiene ...¡Al diablo la decoración! Estoy aquí para otras cosas y es una persona en particular la que debe tener mi total atención. (gomen, me exalte n.nU)

Vuelve a tomarme entre sus brazos y a besarme de la misma forma, pero ahora sus manos recorren mi espalda desde arriba hasta abajo, pasando por mi trasero como al descuido, eso logra estremecerme de miedo y ansiedad, parece que se ha dado cuenta de mi reacción porque deja de besarme para mirarme maliciosamente a los ojos, se ríe de mi nerviosismo.

- Calma no te lastimare, confía en mi Yuriy . . . da tebya lublyu.

Perplejo por su confesión tan simple y llana abrí mis labios para responder .-yo también te amo Kai.- pero una vez más su boca se encarga de cubrir la mía con tanta o mayor avidez que antes y sus manos reinician el camino antes transitado, lentamente; casi con torpeza trato de devolver, a mi amado Kai, las caricias que el me brinda, hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo, pero es inútil ¡soy un tonto! No soy tan hábil como él.

Parece notar mi frustración pues detiene su avance y mirándome a los ojos me pregunta entre susurros si lo he hecho alguna vez, con todos los colores del arco iris en el rostro muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando avergonzado, me abraza y se ríe muy quedo en mi oído a la vez que me dice.

- Me alegro, así seré yo quien te enseñe a amar, a amarme.- corrigió.- lo siguiente que hizo fue recostarme lentamente en la cama.

**Nota: Acá la cosa sube de tono, así que si no les gusta el lemon sáltense esta parte.**

El sonrojo se apoderó del taheño, sentía como los labios del ruso hacían pequeñas succiones en sus cuellos, a veces besando con suavidad, cerró sus celestes orbes disfrutando aquel gesto que su novio le otorgaba, inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle a Kai mayor acceso a su delicada curvatura.

El bicolor inclinó su peso hacia el frente justo para presionarlo más contra las suaves sábanas que bajo ellos yacían.

Colocó sus brazos al lado del rostro del pelirrojo, buscando así un soporte, para así acomodarse de mejor manera.

Dejando el cuello del taheño, sus labios se posaron de nuevo en los del chico, de manera perezosa al principio, solo rozando, para después intimar dentro de la boca del de ojos azules, de manera apasionada, arrancando varios suspiros de _su_ chico.

Sus manos no se quedaron estáticas, se dirigieron suavemente al pecho del bicolor, acariciando sobre la tela de su camisa, llegando a sus caderas y subiendo lentamente, esta vez sacándole la camisa al bicolor.

Sus leguas se degustaban de una forma un tanto desesperada, en esta ocasión fueron las manos de Kai las que se encargaron de despojarle la prenda al pelirrojo, lánguidamente libero los labios de su taheño, para posarlos sobre aquel pecho descubierto.

Se encargó de darle un trato a cada uno de ellos, ensalivando, y lamiendo, despojando a su novio de varios gimoteos, algunos más audibles que otros, pero con el mismo propósito de excitarlo.

Yuriy permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo, tan placenteras y excitantes.

Pero no solo querían sentir y recibir, sino dar, y que Kai sintiera lo mismo que el sentía a la medida que le fuera posible, pues Kai parecía simplemente demasiado experto en el tema.

Aún y cuando su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, logró sacar fuerzas para empujar a Kai levemente hacia atrás e incorporarse apoyado en sus rodillas, los ojos de Kai denotaron sorpresa ante la acción hecha por el pelirrojo, pero casi al instante los labios de Yuriy se posaron sobre los suyos, y Kai sintió como las manos del pelirrojo se enrollaron en su cuello, provocando que aquella muestra fuera más apasionada y llena de sentimiento que ambos disfrutaban.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, deshaciendo aquel abrazo, topándose con los ojos rubíes del de cabellos bicolor.

Perdiéndose en la mirada el uno del otro.

Cuerpos levemente sudados, rostros sonrojados, respiraciones un tanto agitadas, y un par de miradas que denotaban cuan valiosa era aquella entrega.

Entre caricias, besos y leves suspiros terminaron por despojarse de la ropa que aún les quedaba puesta, Kai volvió a recostar al pelirrojo, y con sumo cuidado colocó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Yuriy, entrando en un contacto que hizo a ambos exhalar un gemido, de satisfacción.

Sus ya erectos miembros rozaron uno con el otro, eran la mayor prueba de que pronto tendría que terminar ese primer encuentro entre ambos, aquella primera unión entre su alma y sus cuerpos.

Kai se inclinó un poco para besar los labios de su pelirrojo, estirando la mano y halando de la pequeña cómoda un tubito de lubricante.

Se separó de Yuriy y se enderezo, a horcajadas sobre el, colocando un poco de este sobre sus dedos.

Se inclinó nuevamente pero esta vez buscando aquella entrada entre los glúteos del pelirrojo, introduciendo uno de sus dedos sin premura, y notó como el taheño se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza, por aquella intromisión que no fue tan repentina pero si sumamente incomoda, miró los ojos de Yuriy cerrarse con molestia, se sintió un poco culpable por eso, así que se enderezo aún sin salir del chico, para besarlo, para darle un poco de tranquilidad y seguridad al taheño.

El chico comenzaba a tensarse al sentir como ese intruso se removía en su interior delicadamente, mientras era besado por Kai.

Un segundo dedo se unió al invasor inicial, pero la molestia ya no era tan grande, casi de inmediato un tercer dedo se unió a la acción esta vez regalándole más pasión que molestia ocasionando que comenzará a acostumbrase a aquello.

El de ojos rubí consideró que ya había sido bastante preparación para lo que se avecinaba.

Separo sus labios del pelirrojo, incorporándose y quedando en medio de las piernas del taheño siendo bien recibido por este que las abrió preparándose para recibirlo.

Admirando el cuerpo de su amado ruso bicolor, pectorales fuertes, músculos bien definidos, nívea piel, perfección, esa palabra lo definía todo.

No notó cuando los ojos de Kai se habían fijado sobre él, se sonrojo al ser descubierto admirando el cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía delante de él.

Desvió su mirada, todo era tan nuevo para él, ni en sus más locas fantasías había imaginado que eso podría ser real, o que de esa forma sería.

Kai sonrío ante el rostro sonrojado de Yuriy, pero no podía solo quedarse ahí observando, tenía un problema entre piernas que su cuerpo exigía que él cubriera.

Con cuidado colocó las piernas de su pelirrojo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí, uniéndose más, hasta que su excitado miembro se topó contra los glúteos del taheño, dejó escapar un gemido al sentir tal contacto.

Separó los glúteos del chico que yacía bajo él, mientras colocaba su miembro en la virginal entrada ya dilatada de su novio.

Yuriy se aferró, a uno de los bordes de aquella cama de tamaño matrimonial, y con su otra mano se aferró al brazo de Kai.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentirlo entrar en él, soltaba tenues quejidos, Kai trataba de entrar despacio para no causar más dolor del que ya lo hacía a su chico.

Lagrimas ligeras escapaban de sus celestes ojos, ya tenía todo el miembro del bicolor dentro suyo, trato de tranquilizar su respiración inhalando y exhalando, simplemente estaba siendo demasiado para él, pues era su primera vez.

Pesé a que tenía unos deseos descomunales por comenzar a moverse, Kai se mantuvo quieto unos minutos, dejando al chico acostumbrarse a él, y Yuriy le dio bandeja verde cuando comenzó a moverse un tanto inconscientemente provocándose a si mismo disfrutar de aquella fricción a la que Kai se había unido, comenzando ese suave vaivén.

Sintió esa tibieza y esa estrechez envolver a su miembro, la poca holgura en el cuerpo del chico pelirrojo, lo hacía disfrutar más, y ni decir del pelirrojo, que se sentía en el cielo, pues Kai sabía como tocarlo a acariciarlo.

Las manos del ruso bicolor tomaron el miembro excitado del pelirrojo, comenzando a halar hacia arriba, apretándolo un poco, masturbándolo, para después aumentar el ritmo al unísono de las envestidas que daba, haciendo al pelirrojo disfrutar el doble del placer de aquella significativa entrega.

Yuriy ya no pudo aguantar más, y sintió que una exquisita sensación se apoderó de su ser, liberando su esencia junto aquella plenitud que le acompañó vaciándose sobre las manos de Kai.

Al sentir al otro llegar al éxtasis, y tras oír como este al liberar su esencia grito su nombre, fue lo único que necesitó para que el alcanzara su propia cumbre, quedándose unos segundos en la cavidad del pelirrojo, vaciándose dentro de él suspirando con satisfacción...

**Nota: Ya acabó lo "fuerte"**

POV Yuriy

Mi primera lección fue ese día y según sus propias palabras, soy un alumno que con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo puede superar al maestro. Nos reímos abrazados, los cuerpos sudorosos, olvidado ya el dolor inicial de mi primera vez y completamente abrumados por el placer y la felicidad. Lo miro intensamente, estoy agotado sé que pronto me quedare dormido pero antes de eso deseo decirle que lo amo, esta vez no lograras callarme. Con todo cuidado me inclino sobre él, tomo su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y antes de besarlo le digo.

End of POV

.-. Kai, no sé que pasara con nosotros mañana, solo sé que te amo y ese amor llena todo mi ser, consumiéndome, pero mientras sea a tu lado, entre tus brazos no me importa, porque yo te amo.-

Le bese los labios, no como el me besa, fue un beso cálido, tierno, largo, quizás un poco simple, pero estoy seguro que aprenderé a besar como el, como mi amante. Sus brazos me estrechan con fuerza, su boca empieza a tomar el control del beso y sé que esta noche volveremos a amarnos otra vez y otra vez, ahora que él me diga que soy suyo tiene un nuevo valor, esta vez nadie podrá separarnos.

Nuestras familias, que esperen su turno, como mis deseos de dormir esperaran a que mi novio este satisfecho, el dolor que le hizo sentir su abuelo y lo que nos paso a ambos en la abadía nos consumió pero, no más, este Ivanov y este Hiwatari han decidido anteponer su amor al odio. Al menos en esta ocasión, nosotros seremos primero.

**Notas: **Ya está, ya se logró, por fin pude reeditar este fic y hacerle un lemon más decente que en la versión anterior, se me ocurrían algunas cositas sádicas, pero eso hubiera terminado en hemorragia nasal n.n y ya tengo bastante con la sangre que me sacan en el hospital, además siendo la primera vez de Yuriy no quería ser muy cruel con él.

En fin, ya me voy porque me andan presionando para que me largue a dormir, y mañana tengo examen de Inglés así que nos vemos en mi próximo fanfic.

Hoy es 07 de diciembre del 2006, son las 23:51 pm

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
